Ice Heal
|} The Ice Heal (Japanese: こおりなおし Ice Heal) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It cures a Pokémon from . In the core series games Price / | 250| 125}} | 100| 50}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it cures a Pokémon from . Description |Thaws out a Pokémon that has been frozen solid.}} |Defrosts frozen Pokémon.}} |Defrosts a frozen Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine. It defrosts a frozen Pokémon.}} |Defrosts a frozen Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine. It defrosts a Pokémon that has been frozen solid.}} |A spray-type medicine for freezing. It can be used once to defrost a Pokémon that has been frozen solid.}} |A spray-type medicine for treating freezing. It can be used to thaw out a single Pokémon that has been frozen solid.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | , Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store |- | | Team Rocket's Hideout, Ice Path | , Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store |- | | Lavaridge Town, Shoal Cave | Poké Mart; Lilycove Department Store |- | | Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6), Underground Path (Kanto Routes 7-8), Seafoam Islands | , , Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store |- | | In the 's Bag at the start of the game | , Poké Marts; Outskirt Stand |- | | Realgam Tower ( completion prize) | , Agate, Gateon Poké Marts |- | | , Mt. Coronet | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Celestic Town , Veilstone Department Store |- | | Ice Path, Seafoam Islands | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store |- | | | , |- | | Cold Storage | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | , Frost Cavern | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge) |- | | Lavaridge Town, Shoal Cave | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Lilycove Department Store |- | | | All Poké Marts, |- | | | All Poké Marts, |- | | Seafoam Islands | All Poké Marts |} |} Wonder Launcher The Ice Heal appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 4 points to use. In spin-off games Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, the Ice Heal can be used to cure a Pokémon from . An Ice Heal can be purchased from any for 300-210 gold, and sold for 150-195 gold. Description |Cures freezing.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Final Dimensional Duel VI, Charon mentioned using an Ice Heal on his after it had been hit by Reg's . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga used an Ice Heal on in To the Pokémon League!! after he had been by Lorelei's . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=解凍藥 凍傷藥 溶冰劑 |zh_cmn=解凍藥 / 解冻药 解凍水 / 解冻水 |fr=Antigel |de=Eisheiler |it=Antigelo |ko=얼음상태치료제 Eoreum Sangtae Chiryoje |pt_br=Descongelante |es=Antihielo |vi = Giải đông }} Category:Medicine Category:Status condition healing items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Eisheiler es:Antihielo fr:Antigel it:Antigelo ja:こおりなおし zh:解冻药（道具）